Hide And Seek
by 6Ftunder
Summary: Getting engulfed by darkness after a successful operation, finding herself inside a broken doll house, and then once again finding herself on a different time line, getting found by Xerxes Break, she didn't want a part of it at all. Mukuro's Sister.


**A/N.** I'm an insane child...

Based on Pandora Hearts only. Mukuro just interested me so much. If theirs already a fanfiction about this, sorry... I just woke up thinking about this and thought well this plot is awesome, so here I am, still sleepy yet typing away.

…

Her name is Elena, but entirely different from the Elena that's for Daemon Spade.. I'm such a retard cause I refuse to name her differently.

_Warning_, if you have this thing on age limits about love get away from this story. Thank you.

I'm still contemplating whether turning this into a romance story thought...

* * *

**Disclaimer. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or even Pandora Hearts**

Summary. Getting engulfed by darkness after a successful operation, finding herself inside a broken doll house, and then once again finding herself on a different time line, getting found by Xerxes Break, she didn't want a part of it at all. Mukuro's Sister.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

A girl with dark violet hair struggled to get free from the binds that strapped her on the bed.

"ELENA!" A boy screamed with crystal blue eyes was on the far corner strapped on another bed, his right eye was wrapped on a bandage yet it continued on bleeding.

"Oniichan." the girl Elena whimpered the tears and fear clear on her eyes.

"Now, now Mukuro, were just going to give your sister the other eye that we gave you, you should be thankful." A man wearing a lab coat said sweetly yet spat and sneered on the end of the sentence.

He walked over to Mukuro with a long syringed and forcefully injected it on his arm, Mukuro winced in pain but continued on yelling and thrashing much like his little sister on the other side.

Mukuro felt his body paralyzed as he watched in horror as his sister's eyes continued to beg and whimper as the other lab coated people in the room surrounded her.

"ONIICHAN!" She screamed as they took out her left eye and replaced it with something she had no idea what, they injected and pierced, what ever they were doing scared Elena out of her mind.

Mukuro stared immobilized at what was happening, he promised her, he promised to protect her yet here he was their but doing nothing other than stare as she went through the same pain he felt that happen a few days earlier.

"Elena." He whimpered out and closed his eyes unable to stare on much closer, the horror in Elena's eyes imbedded forever on his mind.

The doctors all grinned in triumph at another successful operation, they looked excitedly on the bleeding left eye of Elena as she laid still with no once of movement.

"Is she dead?" A woman that worked with them asked unsure, she had thought that the pain would be too much, yet they reasoned her brother took it well she should be too.

At the quietening of surroundings, Mukuro had no idea how long he closed his eyes and laid still on the bed, he opened them as he finally regained the will to control it the medicine no longer working. He moved his head expecting for the worst to have done to his beloved sister yet nothing could have shocked him more as he saw her pale white skin and blood oozing out of the left eye that was mutated.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Is she dead?" a voice asked from the series of people surrounding his sister.

He suspiciously felt calm, no one made a move to check if their judgment was correct.

The people in the room felt their body's shiver as they felt an unexpected cold, they looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"I'll check." A man volunteered as he moved to touch the wrist of the girl but then suddenly stopped as he felt a tug on his lab coat.

"Don't touch my sister." A calm voice countered filled with venom and hatred.

They all gasped as all of them were entrapped by vines, they stood still as shadows appeared on the room, they were all thrown away to the sides as they saw the boy they experimented on a few days ago stood from the bed, the snakes that appeared out of nowhere ate the binds that set him free, he staggered a few steps but continued on moving to the other bed, he stared unblinking at his no longer moving sister, he opened his mouth and screamed insanely.

"Elena!" He yelled broken, he then turned to the other people and to the people that was called for reinforcements, he looked at them with a crazed look in his eyes, his right eye glowing red as it changed the kanji letters on an insanely fast speed.

He called on illusions of different types to move he didn't know how he just thought by his instincts, he walked away from his sister as he stabbed each and every one of them with a trident.

"Oniichan." a soft yet traumatized voice whimpered out, that snapped him out of his blood lust.

He turned and eyes widen in shock as the girl opened both her eyes, he turned to walk back to her but stopped as shadows erupted from out of nowhere, he thought that it was he who made those illusions and thought of making them disappear, yet nothing happen.

"Elena!" He yelled and ran towards her, the shadows for some reason begun to engulf her on the bed as he finally made it he grasp hold on to one of her hands but it was then slipped away by the force the shadows were creating on swallowing her.

He blinked and she was gone, the shadows like fire begun to extinguish themselves dancing across the bed but never burning anything, and all was gone.

He stood shock still and didn't move as the people tied him and threw him inside a water filled tank.

"Elena." He cried on mournfully as he welcomed for the first time the darkness that engulfed him.

* * *

Elena's long flowing violet hair was spread around her like water on the air as she was suspended flowing in the darkness, she opened her eyes seeing clear.

She dropped steadily on the water filled ground, the water reaching on her ankles, she touched her left eye feeling some hard dried up blood crack through.

She experimentally closed her right and found that she could almost see as clear on the new eye she had if not clearer.

She looked around blandly at the things around her, she was confused at her surrounding, only darkness was around, broken dolls, broken tea sets and doll houses were to be seen.

She took one step the water rippling around her, the only thing she remembered was passing out in the middle of the people doing unknown things on her eye.

Then getting swallowed up by darkness.

She was walking with no sense of direction, it didn't matter, but then she suddenly gasped as her face bumped into a door, she steadied herself as grasp hold on the knob, the door was just it, just a door, it wasn't connecting to any other but something in her mind told her to turn the knob, and that's what she did.

She blinked a couple of times getting used to the brightness of the room inside the door, a big contrast on the never ending darkness and insanity.

She stepped in unsure inside the room, as her body was fully inside, the door shut itself with a bang on her back, she turned fast only to see the door disappear in ashed fragments.

"Hello." A squeaky voice greeted, she turned again and looked down only to see a scary looking doll, she stared at it not quite scared, she stared at it as if it was everyday that she saw something like it.

"What's your name?" The doll asked, she just stared apathetically not caring, the doll looked at her back.

"Follow me." it ordered, she complied following the doll away from the circle kind of room to another door leading to a never ending hallway.

She stared at the walls that was built with glass, she looked at her face, her right side covered with dried blood, the eye on it taking a burgundy red. She wore the white dress like cloth the people their gave her, Mukuro wore the same thing, only his was a shirt and pants.

She was barefoot, she stared at both her eyes and it vividly reminded her that it was like her brothers only different placement. She begun to love and hate it. Loved it because it was the same as her brothers, it felt like being with him, hate and loathed it because of the way she had to suffer to get it.

"We're here." The doll exclaimed, the doll gave a sweeping gesture as the double doors opened on their own, they both stepped inside to another room, Elena wondered if it was just the same room they left but quickly dismissed the thought, she didn't care.

The difference was that their was a table and chairs, a set up that was like a tea party, creepy dolls sat on the shelves surrounding the occupants of the room.

"Your finally here." A voice greeted, Elena looked and found a girl with snow colored hair wearing white colored things.

Elena didn't like her immediately, she sensed a sense of innocence around her but not purity.

"Welcome." the girl said.

"My name's Alyss." The girl said, Alyss took her wrist and dragged her to a chair to sit.

Elena looked towards her captured wrist, the strength used on it was too much.

She wondered if this was just a rival Mafia family.

"Would you like some tea?" Th girl question she nodded, Alyss smiled and hummed happily pouring down the hot liquid.

"That's Cheshire." Alyss pointed to, Elena looked and saw a boy that looked mutated on being a human or a cat.

"Hn." It said and continued on ignoring the both of them licking his paws.

"I need to find my brother." Elena whispered, it was as if time stood still, the chattering of the dolls stopped, Cheshire stopped whatever he was doing and Alyss placed her cup in front of her with a soft thud.

Alyss turned and took Elena's face on her hands in a gentle caress.

"You can never get out here Elena." Elena stared at her, her eyes unblinking, Alyss continued on smiling at her sympathetically but her eyes betrayed her something different. Elena continued on looking, she wondered about the threat like tone that Alyss used and the plastered innocence, she also wondered on how Alyss found out her name.

"Alright." She whispered out, she thought about her brother, he would save her from here.

"_Promise me you won't die, no matter when we're apart, we _will_ die together Elena, when your gone I'll look and save you, when I'm gone you'll do the same. Promise me that."_

"_I promise."_

* * *

"Eh? It looks like we have a visitor." Alyss exclaimed, Elena looked at her, now she wore a plain purple long sleeved dressed, her mutated eye was now wrapped in a bandage letting people only see her right clear violet eye.

"He has good looking eyes too." Alyss murmured, then spared a glance at Elena, Elena looked at her blankly, somehow in time, Elena's blandness made through Alyss' heart.

"I would like Cheshire to have eyes." Alyss said, Cheshire perked up with what she said, Elena felt a tinge of sympathy to whomever that person would be.

"Where am I?" a man yelled they all turned to the person as Alyss and Cheshire stood up and greeted him, Elena just stare on in the shadows.

"My! We don't get visitors often here." Alyss smiled, it immediately made the man on guard, Elena didn't focus on what they were saying only to look at the man's eyes.

She felt a memory pass through her, her brother's red eye glowing brilliantly as he stared on her unmoving form, it was the same yet different.

"You have beautiful eyes but it would be more beautiful on Cheshire's." Alyss said out, Elena watched more clearly as the man's eyes showed his emotions more clearly, quite different on her and Mukuro's, both of them had unreadable eyes, that only their bond as sibling could see pass through.

"Can I have your eyes?" Alyss said, Elena stood shock still as a few words passed as Alyss forcefully held the man's face and went to take his eye.

"No!" Elena suddenly screamed.

She fell down on her chair startling her and the other occupants.

"No, no, no, no, no..." She ranted on and on, she scratched her left eye making it bled, it never truly healed.

"Elena." Alyss whispered to the child, yes Elena came to her when she was still a child, it looks like Elena grew up their, having a body of a fifteen year old now, Alyss age. (Present time in KHR)

"Shh..." Alyss comforted yet Elena continued on convulsing, Elena whimpered as the memories passed through her mind; the people surrounding her, each held a different instrument, them taking out her eyeball and replacing it with another, her brother laying immobilized but bleeding and crying.

"Cheshire." Alyss called for help. Elena then stood up and ran to the snow haired man startling it.

"No, no, no, no..." She hugged the man just like a little sister would, he was shocked so he didn't move.

Alyss stood up starting to feel irritated at the other girl.

"Stop that!" With that Alyss slapped the girl out of the way knocking her out as she bumped into the hard floor.

"She's such a hindrance sometimes." Alyss growled and went back to what she was going to do.

* * *

Elena was waking up although slowly.

She sat up and widen her eyes as she saw the place all cracked up and crazed, she sat on a floating piece of flooring, in between the now bleeding man and Alice with Cheshire.

She stared in shock as the man yelled and Alyss floated towards him, Elena stood up determined to save the unknown man, she begun to jump across the flooring and eternal Abyss.

She just caught on one of the words Alyss said as she landed next to the man.

"Take care of her." Was what Alyss said and turned to look at her smiling sadly as if she would truly miss the girl and went back to Cheshire.

Elena flopped down next to the man, and knelled down to the beaten form.

"It's alright." She comforted, she closed her eye's and took off the bandage on the left eye revealing the glowing kanji number.

"What?" The man asked confused, she just smiled at him pained and willed with all her strength to go out of this place.

She took hold on to the mans hands as another explosion happen destroying the place and all in it.

* * *

"Quick! Two people appeared in front the Gates!" a maid yelled.

The white haired man groaned and opened his eyes appearing in his line of vision two people one maid looked at him in horror and another child looking at him curiously and concerned.

He tried sitting up only to now feel the pain in his body, he gasped as he touched his hallow left where his eye was supposed to be, he turned and saw a purple haired girl passed out, she too had her left eye bleeding and the bandage in disarray.

"What's her name?" The brunette or caramel haired child asked, she wondered the relationship the two had, both appearing at the same time.

"Elena." Was all he said and he too then passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N.** Before giving me your verdict.

This isn't following the manga or the anime... Just the scenes on the anime.. I mean I'm more obsessed with KHR than with PH so... This is quite hard seeing as I don't clearly remember the following scenes so I may not follow the right sequence but we have the internet for that no? I can just research for it...

Now, give me a review on what you think about this.

For any kind of mistakes, I am terribly sorry... I didn't reread it... I'll probably will, someday...

Oh and their isn't premade chapters for this... hn..

* * *

_How come you never tried getting out?_

_I had no reason to_

_What happen to your eye?_

_It was experimented on_


End file.
